encantadiasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 185
Hangarin is the one hundred eighty-fifth episode overall and the thirty-seventh episode of Book Two of Encantadia. It aired on March 31, 2017. Summary Pirena blasts incoming Etherian soldiers with fire. Pirena taunted Avria as a coward. Pirena somehow felt Avria's presence and stabbed her, even though she was then invisible. Avria appears, but had managed to stab Pirena as well. Pirena said they were even, and Avria agreed. Avria said Pirena inherited her heightened sense of perception from her father Hagorn. Pirena does not want to speak about her father. Avria said they both know that Hagorn still lives, hidden by them in a secret cell. In a flashback, it is revealed that after Pirena stabbed Hagorn, Muros ordered the soldiers to pick the body up. Avria said she could not keep it a secret from her. Pirena said her father is paying for his crimes in the secret cell, because they still hope that he will realize his errors and repent. Avria thinks that instead of repentance, it might infuriate Hagorn even further. Pirena said Avria is even worse than her father, because she authorized the murder of children. Pirena said only one of them would survive, and it would not be Avria. Pirena was about to stab Avria again, but she was hit by an energy blast from Avria, which knocked her out. Etherian soldiers surrounded Luna. Ybrahim throws out his shurikens, killing the Etherians. Ybrahim tells Luna to go. Ybrahim, Mayca, Kaizan, Wantuk and other Sapiryan soldiers attack an incoming wave of Etherian soldiers. Avria said Pirena was easy to defeat. When Avria was about to deliver her final blow, Pirena rose up and swiftly cut Avria at her shoulder. Avria used her power to paralyze Pirena. Observing the number of the enemy, Wantuk said it might be their end. Ybrahim instructed Wantuk to leave with all the wounded ones. Wantuk asked if Ybrahim will imitate Amihan by sacrificing his life. Ybrahim insisted, and Mayca ordered Kaizan to join Wantuk. They leave. Avria tells Pirena that she will obey her, and she can do nothing while she is under her power. Ybrahim and Mayca slew another wave of Etherians. Asval, Andora and Etherian soldiers saw Luna and surrounded her. Avria ordered Pirena to kill herself. Pirena held her blade to her neck. Alena and Hitano appeared behind Avria. Alena stabs Avria, knocking her down and ending her control over Pirena. They fight a wave of Etherian soldiers. Pirena was about to attack Avria again, but Avria hits her with an energy blast. Alena fires an energy blast at Avria, who teleported away. Alena said they should go. Pirena was the first to teleport away. More Etherian soldiers fight against Ybrahim and Mayca. Ybrahim was isolated. Ether appears and attacks Hitano and Alena. They escaped from Ether, who hissed. Alena and Hitano appeared beside Pirena. Alena noted that she was gravely wounded. Pirena said Avria is also gravely wounded, and they could defeat her if they find her. Hitano said Pirena would be in a critical condition, so she should be healed while there is still time. They take Pirena with them. Avria suffers from her wounds. She says she should not die, not while the gems of the Diwatas are with her. Ether appears to her. Avria raised her sword, and asked if she was really Ether or Pirena. Ether approached, but Avria said she should not do that until she had ascertained her identity. Ether reverts to her snake form, convincing Avria. Ether, in her Bathaluman form, told her to use the gems. Avria asked the three gems to show her their powers. Ether noted the greatness of the power of the gems of Emre, and that is why the Encantados kill each other for them. Avria was healed. Ybrahim slew more Etherian soldiers, but had become tired and was finally subdued. Ybrahim removed his helmet and told the Etherians to kill him, as there is nothing left in his life. Amarro arrived and slew the Etherians. Amarro told the King of Sapiro to stand up, as the fight is not yet over. They slew another wave of Etherians, with Amarro doing most of the work. Amarro handed Ybrahim's helm back to him. Ybrahim asked if Amarro was included in the group that attacked Capade. Amarro said he was among them. Ybrahim told Amarro that he owes him no debt then, and attacks him. But Ybrahim's moves were already erratic, and Amarro easily beats him. Amarro said even though he was included in that group, he did not kill anyone. Ybrahim asked who killed Lira. Amarro replied that it was not him, and leaves. Mayca and the Sapiryan soldiers arrived. Mayca asked why Amarro helped him. In Lireo, Pirena was lain on her bed. Danaya arrived and said she could not heal Pirena. Alena said she already knew that, and had summoned the Babaylans. The Babaylans attended Pirena. Danaya asked what happened to Avria. Hitano said she escape, so she will probably survive using the stolen gems. Avria was amazed by the power of the gems. Ether advised Avria to take care of those gems, since they would help her defeat the Diwatas. Avria said Pirena will pay for what they had done. Avria creates a sentient black smoke that will find and release Hagorn. Muros said Avria will surely take revenge. Danaya said she is also worried about Luna. Alena said they were not able to find her. Hitano said he'll look for Luna. Asval told Luna that she had the chance to escape, so she should have gone far away; now she would die. Asval asked if Luna had prayed to her Emre. Luna said she prayed that they would suffer deaths worse than what had happened to her friends. Asval was angered and was about to kill her then and there, but Etherian soldiers arrived wanted to take Luna into custody, saying that she had done great offense to LilaSari. Andora said LilaSari has some explaining to do, as to why Luna still lives. Asval said Luna's life had been extended for a short while. Ybrahim observes the large Etherian army with his telescope, saying that it must have been formed through magic. Mayca said Avria has become more powerful with the gems. Ybrahim said they still had to fight. Mayca thinks it would be suicidal. Ybrahim said he has nothing left, so he is prepared even for death. He poured wine for himself and Mayca, and they drink. Asval and Andora returned to Etheria, and said they have a gift for LilaSari. She asked what that is, but Andora said she'll learn about it eventually. Ether appeared to them and asked where Amarro is. Ether thinks that Amarro had turned against them completely, but it is of no moment, as they already hold three gems. Andora said they had succeeded. Ether said they are not yet victorious, as their enemies still live. But Ether said there is nothing to worry about, because Avria's agent will have found the location of a leader feared by the Sang'gres. In the secret cell of Lireo, Avria's black smoke arrived and knocked out the two Diwata guards. Hagorn, fettered in irons and sealed within a cylindrical barrier, sees the smoke and asked what it is. Hagorn stood up asking what it needed from him. The two Babaylans were finished treating Pirena and left the room. Alena said there is nothing more to worry about. Danaya said she must show Alena something. Danaya takes Alena to the room where the four corpses were, to the surprise of Alena. Danaya said they could not enter Devas, since something bad seems to have happened there. Asval asked who the Diwatas' enemy is. Ether said Asval would know once he had returned. Meanwhile, the black smoke unchains Hagorn, who started laughing. Trivia *Hagorn somehow retained his facial markings, even though all other Hathors have lost it. References